Austin
by Matt's Angel
Summary: What happens when Matt's girlfriend see's something she wasn't ment to see.


Author: Dawn

Rating: G

Summury: What happens when a Dawn walks in on something she wasn't supose to see between Matt her boyfriend and Lita.

" I'm sorry Matt but I just can't forgive you. You told me that you and her were just working together ", Dawn told her boyfriend of a year now ," and you know you lied to me. I'm sorry but I have to clear my head. Good bye Matt."

"Dawn listen what you saw it wasn't what you think.", Matt said 

Dawn continued walking out slamming the door behind her. As she turned the corner she bumped into her boyfriends *T.V* girlfriend. Oh sure Vince told her that him and Amy were going to be *close* friends on T.V. and that's it but , it wasn't him who came across them kissing while no T.V. cameras were around or anybody else for that matter.

At that moment Destiny didn't care about her new assignment working with Jay and Adam better known as Edge and Christian being there new valet. At that moment she didn't even care about leaving her two best friends since she started Stephanie and Jeff who was Matt's brother. She just left still knowing she still loved Matt with all her heart. Every step she took a piece of her heart was breaking.

**One year later**

__

She left without leaving a number

She said she needed to clear her mind

He figured she'd gone back to Austin

'Cause she talked about it all the time

It was almost a year

Before she called him up

Three rings and an answering machine

Is what she got

__

If your calling about the car I sold it

If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling

If you got something to sell 

Your waiting your time

If it's anybody else

Wait for the tone

You know what to do

and P.S. if this is Austin

I still love you.

' Oh my God I was sure he would of moved on by now And could it be me' , she thought

__

The telephone fell to the counter

She heard but she couldn't believe

What kinda man

Would hang on that long

What kinda love that must be

She waited three days and then she tried again

She didn't know what she'd say

but she heard three rings and then

If it's Friday night

I'm at the ball game

And first thing Saturday

If it don't rain

I'm headed up to the lake

and I'll be gone all weekend long 

But I'll call you back 

When I get home Sunday afternoon

And P.S. If this is Austin 

I still love you

__

This time she left her number

But not another word

Then she waited by the phone

On Sunday evening 

And this is what he heard

If your calling about my heart

It's still yours I shoulda listen to it a little more 

Then it wouldn't have 

Taken me so long 

To know where I belong 

And by the way

Boy this is no machine your taking to 

can't you tell this is Austin

And I still love you

After that they had planned on meeting the next Monday to talk about every thing. Matt told her that he missed her she told him that she missed him too. Then the next morning she had gotten in her car and headed for the arena to see Matt. She was so nervous about seeing him again but she had to go for it. She knew that Amy was working with the invasion angle for the WCW/ECW. 

She arrived at the arena and got out of her car and headed into the arena. When she walked in she meet a few of her old friends who remembered her but, she couldn't find Matt. She turned the corner and ran smack into Vince the man who ruined her life by putting Amy and Matt together. 

Vince said ," I'm so sorry Dawn please forgive me."

" Vince," She said ," it's ok. Have you seen Matt? I can't find him anywhere."

Vince said ," Matt is in the ring he is asking for you."

She tried to tell Vince that she wanted to talk to Matt alone but, before she could even get a word out ache was shoved out on stage. She looked out at the ring and there eyes meet.

"Dawn," he said," Would you come here."

She knew it was serious when he used her real name instead of Angle which was her ring name. Dawn stood on the stage looking around. Then she turned to go back but she was stopped by Adam,Jay,and Jeff who came out from the back to block her path. 

She heard Matt again ," Dawn please ." 

She slowly turned and walked out to the ring made her way up those steel steps he bent down and opened the ropes were she could get in better. She was just standing there waiting. He walked around her and then went to grab a mic and handed it to her.

" Dawn ",he said again.

" Yes."she said. 

Matt continued ," Dawn I love you I've loved you since the first day I saw you talking to Stephanie backstage on your first day here in the WWF two years ago."

" Yes Matt I know I have too since the first time I laid eyes on you." 

Then Matt said," I'm sorry about what happened with Lita. It was she who kissed me not the other way around." 

Then before she could say any thing he put a shaky finger over her mouth."I've been thinking about you non-stop since you left. I said if I ever see you again I wouldn't let you go with out asking you a question that could change the rest of our lives for ever",Matt said. 

Then he bent down on one knee, the crowd went wild. He then pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

" Dawn ", he said," would you do me the honor of becoming my wife forever ". 

She was so emotional that she just stood their shaking and crying and just shook her head yes. He raised up and they hugged and kissed. They were to catch up in the moment to notice the whole locker room emptied and was out on the ramp clapping. They finally went back stage. 

Jeff came over and said,"I've lost a best friend but gained a baby sister now instead"Then the 3 of them hugged and Matt and Dawn couldn't let go of each other and never would after that faithful Austin night. 

THE END


End file.
